Blaze Possible: Episode 2: Sink or Swim
by kpFan739
Summary: The Solerton High School cheer squad are on their way to a competition when suddenly they are stuck in Camp Wannaweep, Silver's most hated of all places. He must face his fears and rise up from the darkness that awaits him.


**BLAZE POSSIBLE: SINK OR SWIM**

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

**Cast **

Blaze the Cat as Kim Possible

Silver the Hedgehog as Ron Stoppable

Cheese the Chao as Rufus

Miles "Tails" Prower as Wade Load

Scourge the Hedgehog as Gill (Scillge)

The Mammoth as Mr. Barkin (Mr. Mammoth)

Rouge the Bat as Bonnie Rockwaller

Amy Rose as Tara

Sally Acorn, Sonia the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian, Bunnie Rabbot, and Julie Su as the Middleton (Solerton) cheer squad

**Chapter 1: Flat Tire **

**Solerton High School bus **

We find the Solerton cheerleaders and Silver on their way to a cheerleading competition. They were cheering on the bus and their teacher, Mr. Mammoth doesn't like it one bit.

"GO HEDGEHOGS, GO GO HEDGEHOGS, GO GO HEDGEHOGS, GO GO HEDGEHOGS, GO GO HEDGEHOGS!" Everyone cheered.

"Let's save some of the pep for the competition ladies" Mr. Mammoth announced.

"GO HEDGEHOGS, GO GO HEDGEHOGS!" Silver shouted as he put on his Mad Hog head and started spitting foam from its mouth.

"Hey, Stoppable!" Mr. Mammoth said to Silver.

"Blaze, he's doing it again" Rouge told Blaze.

"Silver? Silver? SILVER!?" Blaze called.

"What?" Silver asked.

"You should hold back until the competition, you know, pace yourself" Blaze told Silver.

"Can't hold back BP, the Mad Hog came to play" Silver told Blaze.

"YAY!" Cheese cheered.

"No" Blaze told Cheese.

"Silver, you're already on thin ice with these girls, okay, can you just try to be somewhat normal?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Is there anyone who isn't the boss of me?" Silver asked.

"I'm so not bossy" Blaze responded.

"Except when you're telling me what to do" Silver explained.

"*Chuckles* Bossy!" Cheese said while pointing at Blaze.

"Hey, you've gotta admit, I usually know what's best" Blaze told Silver.

"Oh please, are you kidding me? Wait a minute, this road looks familiar…Too familiar!" Silver said frightened.

Silver took the Blazunicator and called Tails.

"Tails, I need a GPS lock on our position" Silver told Tails.

"Okay, calm down Mad Hog" Tails said as he started typing on his keyboard. "Locked" Tails told Silver.

A map appeared on screen, they were heading to Silver's least favorite place, Camp Wannaweep.

"That can't be right, that can't be right!" Silver panicked.

"Silver?" Blaze asked.

"It's…it's my worst nightmare!" Silver continued panicking.

Cheese hid back in Silver's backpack.

"Return to Camp Wannaweep!" Silver shouted.

**Blaze Possible theme song**

"OH YEAH!, I'm your basic average cat, and I'm here to save the world, can't stop me cuz I'm Blaze Possible!  
There is nothing I can't do, when danger calls just know that I am on my way (know that I am on my way!)  
It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if you just call my name, Blaze Possible!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me it's okay!  
Whenever you need

me I'll be there, Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
It doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when!  
I will be there for you till the very end!  
Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double, you know that you always can call, Blaze Possible!  
Blaze: So What's the Sitch?  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!"

**Back on the bus **

Silver was screaming in fear because they were heading towards Camp Wannaweep.

"Stoppable, do you have a problem?" Mr. Mammoth asked.

"Drive, drive faster, Mr. Mammoth, drive like my life depends on it!" Silver told Mr. Mammoth.

"What are you yammering about?" Mr. Mammoth asked Silver.

"It was the worst summer of my life, I swore I'd never come back to Camp Wannaweep, Never!" Silver explained.

Suddenly the bus hit a plank of wood on the road with nails drilled into it, they got a flat tire.

"No bus wipes out on the Mammoth's watch!" Mr. Mammoth shouted while trying to control the bus.

The bus finally stopped, they were in Camp Wannaweep.

"Sound off if you're hurting!" Mr. Mammoth announced.

"I'm okay, it's okay" everyone responded.

Cheese came out of Silver's backpack and sighed in relief.

"I'm hurting" Silver told Mr. Mammoth.

Mr. Mammoth went outside the bus to look at the tires.

"Dandy" Mr. Mammoth said.

"We got two flats, better call for help" Mr. Mammoth announced.

"Ladies, cell phones!" Rouge announced as all the girls got their phones out.

"NO SERVICE!?" everyone shouted simultaneously.

"That's weird, the Blazunicator isn't working either" Blaze said.

"Stoppable, you know the lay of the land?" Mr. Mammoth asked Silver.

"Every rock, every tree, every bloodthirsty tick, it haunts me" Silver responded.

"Good, where's the phone?" Mr. Mammoth asked.

Silver was shocked and very frightened and cut to a flashback of Silver as a Hedgehoglet calling his mom on the phone at Camp Wannaweep.

"Mom, hey, it's me again, yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I just called three minutes ago, but I just wanted to ask one more time, CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!?" Silver asked.

The flashback was over and went back to the present.

"I seem to recall a pay phone" Silver responded.

"Lead the way" Mr. Mammoth told Silver.

"Mr. Mammoth, I am not…what did you say?" Silver asked.

"I said "Lead the way!" Mr. Mammoth repeated.

"Yeah, this is it, the one time where Silver Stoppable gets to lead, gets to call the shots, gets to be the big boss man" Silver said happily.

"Silver, please just take us to the pay phone" Blaze told Silver.

"Oh, I will, but you need to understand this, I am your only hope" Silver told Blaze.

"What? Silver, normal" Blaze said.

"Listen up people, Camp Wannaweep is a dangerous and wicked place, and among us, only I, Silver Stoppable know how to survive here!" Silver announced.

**Chapter 2: Horrible Memories **

**Camp Wannaweep **

Everyone got off the bus and Silver led everyone to the campsite while explaining every single experience he witnessed when he was a boy.

"Don't believe me, see that?" Silver asked everyone as he pointed at a bush of poison oak.

"Poison oak, how do I know?" Silver asked.

**Flashback **

"What's this plant" Young Silver asked while grabbing a leaf of poison oak.

**Cabin 13**

"AAAAHHHH! Make the itching stop!" Silver shouted while scratching his body constantly.

Flashback ends.

"This is a place of evil, stay close and you'll stay alive!" Silver explained.

Everyone headed over to the phone booth, Blaze tried calling for help, however something very shocking happened"

"Out of order!" Blaze announced.

"I don't like this" Mr. Mammoth said.

"Place of evil" Silver reminded everyone.

"This is just like those movies, innocent teens stranded at a camp in the middle of nowhere, then some creepo starts to pick them off, one by one" Amy told Blaze.

"So not the drama Amy, this isn't a horror movie" Blaze responded.

"Oh, isn't it?" Silver asked while holding a flashlight at his face.

"Okay, if it were a horror movie, there'd be more guys and they'd be way cuter than him" Rouge said while pointing at Silver.

"Oh, Rouge, you remind me of the cruel kids at camp, sticks and stones" Silver told Rouge.

"They called you names?" Amy asked.

"Yes, while they were hitting me with sticks and stones" Silver responded.

"*Gasps* I saw something move!" Sally said in fear.

Blaze took the flashlight from Silver and shined it on a squirrel.

"It's just a squirrel" Blaze announced.

"Just a squirrel? Really?" Silver asked as another flashback started.

We now see a flashback of Young Silver being attacked by demonic squirrels.

"Leave me alone!" Silver said in fear as the squirrels growled at him.

One of the squirrels twirled a couple of acorns around and smashed them with one hand.

Flashback ends.

"So you've always been a piece of work, huh, Stoppable?" Mr. Mammoth asked Silver.

"They were bigger then" Silver responded.

"Sure you weren't just smaller?" Mr. Mammoth asked.

"They were bigger" Silver repeated.

"Well, looks like we're stuck for the night" Blaze announced.

Everyone was silent while crows were sqwacking.

"Okay, let's make the best of it" Blaze told everyone.

Cheese was chittering while grabbing onto Silver's shirt.

"Yes, right, follow me" Silver announced as everyone walked to the campfire.

Silver started telling stories about him at Wannaweep around the fire.

"I was trapped hiding in the hollow of a tree…*gasps*…and then the woodpeckers came" Silver told everyone.

"Your freaky friend is acting extra freaky" Rouge told Blaze.

"He's not freaky Rouge" Blaze responded.

Silver started looking around horrified; crows were cawing again.

"Well, okay, he kind of is, but it's not his fault" Blaze said.

"It's the Curse of Camp Wannaweep!" Silver announced.

"What if he's right, what if this place is cursed?" Amy asked terrified.

"Amy, please" Blaze responded.

"Stoppable, you're working on my nerves" Mr. Mammoth told Silver.

"Mr. M…Shh, we've got a rustle in the brush" Silver whispered to Mr. Mammoth.

The bushes were rustling in the wind, Silver walked over to it with the flashlight.

"Silver, I think we've established that the squirrels mean us no harm" Blaze told Silver.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Silver asked angrily.

"Let's just enjoy the campfire and relax" Blaze said as they walked back to the campfire.

It turns out there was something in the bushes, but what could it be? Let's wait and see.

**Chapter 3: Game of Survival **

Everyone was still sitting at the campfire while Silver told more stories, Amy was very impressed by them.

"So, you shared a cabin with a tick-infested Coconuts chimp?" Amy asked Silver.

"Yeah, that's right. This place holds a lot of memories for me, some bad, some…no, no all bad" Silver explained.

Cheese and Blaze groaned as Blaze got up to get more firewood.

"I-um? I'm gonna get some more firewood, yeah" Blaze said.

"Ooh, BP, Camp Wannaweep rule number one, use the Buddy System" Silver told Blaze.

"Oh, well I think I can handle it" Blaze said.

"He's right Possible, I'll go too" Mr. Mammoth said.

"Mr. M's with the program" Silver told Blaze.

"I cannot take another camp story" Mr. Mammoth told Blaze.

"Why do you think I'm going?" Blaze asked.

Blaze and Mr. Mammoth walked deep into the woods, little do they know they're being followed.

Silver continued telling stories.

"You know, Silver, I happen to think it's kind of nice here" Amy told Silver.

Silver and Cheese looked at each other.

"Oh really?" Silver asked.

"Yeah" Cheese said.

"Sure, I mean, the woods are, you know, woodsy, and well, just look at the lake, it seems so peaceful" Amy explained.

"Ah, yes, Lake Wannaweep" Silver said as he looked at the lake.

The lake was polluted with a bunch of nuclear waste. Cheese started groaning at its horrible odor.

"How I hated that lake" Silver said.

"Aww, not another story" Sally responded.

Silver was turning a stick in the fire; it started crackling and went to another flashback.

"No way, I am not going into that water" Young Silver said as he looked at the lake.

"Alright everybody, jump in the lake!" the camp counselor announced.

The kids ran past Silver and jumped into the lake excitedly.

"What's wrong now, Stoppable?" the counselor asked.

"The lake, have you looked at it, have you smelt it?" Silver asked the counselor.

One of the kids started mocking Silver because he doesn't want to go in the water, he was a green hedgehog who looked a lot like Sonic, his name was Scourge the Hedgehog, Silver's old Wannaweep bully.

"Look at Silvie, the squeeb's scared of the water" Scourge said as he dunked his head in the water and spat water at Silver.

"AAAAAHHHH! I am not scared, the water is green it stinks, and I'm pretty sure I've seen the fish glowing at night" Silver explained.

"Scourge, weren't you in the morning swim groups? You're supposed to be in arts and crafts right now" the counselor told Scourge.

"There's no way I'm getting out to make some stupid wallet" Scourge told the counselor.

"You stay in there too long, you're gonna wrinkle up like a prune" the counselor told Scourge.

"Yeah, right" Scourge said as he dived into the lake.

Silver took the clipboard from the counselor.

"You know, I could take Scourge's spot in arts and crafts and he could have my afternoon swim, I mean, you know, for the whole summer" Silver told the counselor.

"Oh fine, whatever! Just change the activity roster, we're heading for jungle law, that's all I know" the counselor said as he walked off.

"I still say you're a squeeb" Scourge told Silver as he blew a raspberry at him.

"We'll see who's the squeeb at the end of the summer when you're all wrinkled up like a prune and I've got a suitcase full of handmade wallets, potholders, and lanyards" Silver told Scourge.

Flashback ends.

"That was the last time I ever saw Scourge" Silver said.

"So, you've been a loser for, like, ever" Rouge told Silver.

"Hmm?" Cheese said.

Silver sighed angrily.

Blaze continued walking through the forest and heard footsteps approaching.

"*Gasps*, Mr. Mammoth, did you hear that?" Blaze asked.

"Stoppable's getting to you, that's just nature's night music" Mr. Mammoth told Blaze.

Mr. Mammoth bent over to pick up another piece of firewood and a slimy green hand grabbed his leg, covered his mouth, and pulled him into a bush.

"Mr. Mammoth?" Blaze asked as she turned around and saw the bush.

"Mr. Mammoth? Mr. Mammoth!" Blaze called in fear.

Blaze rushed back to the campsite.

"Have you seen Mammoth?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, duh, Mammoth's with you" Rouge told Blaze.

"Not anymore" Blaze said.

"So where is he?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, there were these weird sounds, he was there, more weird sounds, then he disappeared" Blaze explained.

"What?" Amy asked in fear.

"Where are Cosmo and Bunnie?" Blaze asked.

"They went to the little girls' cabin" Amy told Blaze.

Cosmo and Bunnie started screaming.

Blaze ran off to the outhouse while Silver followed.

"BP! Buddy System!" Silver called to Blaze.

Blaze and Cheese started grunting in exhaustion when they finally made it to the outhouse, Blaze went in the outhouse, they weren't in there.

"Blaze, do I have to remind you of the importance of the Buddy System?" Silver asked Blaze.

"It didn't help for Cosmo and Bunnie" Blaze responded.

Cheese started chittering and pointing at a strange looking footprint.

"That's not a hedgehog footprint, Blaze" Silver told Blaze.

"Okay, I'm getting a little freaked out here" Blaze said.

"There's only one place to go, Cabin 13" Silver said.

Everyone went to Silver's old cabin and hid inside.

"In this very cabin, I was able to survive every evil Camp Wannaweep could throw at me" Silver explained as another flashback started.

Young Silver walked over to Cabin 13 and screamed as a bunch of darts were shot at him, luckily he rushed inside and closed the door before the darts hit him.

Flashback ends.

"This will be our base of operations" Silver explained.

"Silver?" Amy asked while raising her hand.

"Yes Amy?" Silver responded.

"I'm hungry" Amy told Silver.

"Well, if we pry up the floorboard like so, we'll find my secret stash of snacks" Silver said as he kicked part of the floor up where he hid his snacks.

Silver gave Amy a bag of Uncle Chuck's Chili Dog Wafers.

"Cool" Amy said.

"Amy, those are ancient!" Blaze told Amy.

"Gross!" Rouge said

"Uncle Chuck's Foodstyle Chili Dog Pork Wafers have enough preservatives to last for decades" Silver explained.

Amy took a bite out of a wafer.

"It's not so bad, it's definitely food-style" Amy said.

"Great, our squad is short two people and there is nobody to drive us to the competition!" Rouge said angrily.

"Dude, forget the competition, how we gonna survive the night?" Sally asked Rouge while shaking her around.

The film suddenly stopped and kpFan739 the Hedgehog showed up.

"Yeah, I know I caught that too, Sally called Rouge a dude, MOVING ON!" kpFan739 said as he turned the film back on.

"There's something out there!" Sally continued.

"Okay, okay, you're right, do you think that something can drive?" Rouge asked.

"Everybody stay calm, I'm going to handle this, here's the plan…" Blaze announced.

"Uh, excuse me" Silver said while tapping Blaze's shoulder.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"On the school bus, Mammoth's in charge, when we're saving the world, you're in charge, but here at Camp Wannaweep, I'm in charge" Silver told Blaze.

"Silver, this is seriously" Blaze told Silver.

"Hello? Note serious face" Silver explained while pointing at his "serious face".

"Possible!" Mr. Mammoth shouted.

"Mr. Mammoth!" Silver shouted.

"He's out there, let's go!" Blaze said as she and Silver ran out.

"Possible!" Mr. Mammoth said.

"It's okay, Mr. Mammoth, we're here" Blaze told Mr. Mammoth.

"It's dripping and oozing muck" Mr. Mammoth explained.

"Mr. M, what exactly is "It"?" Silver asked Mr. Mammoth.

"Freakish, it's…it's…makes me ill to visualize it" Mr. Mammoth explained.

Cheese disgustingly groaned.

"Come on, I'm sure I've faced worse" Blaze said as she started walking for a second, then she took a few steps back.

"Did you say oozing muck?" Blaze asked.

There was a crash, all the girls screamed.

"And it's back there!" Silver said as they went back to the cabin.

The cabin exploded with muck, they were gasping at the hideous creature.

"That's the guy" Mr. Mammoth said.

"He is freakish" Silver said.

"I heard that squeeb, remember me?" the creature asked Silver.

"Not really, and I gotta tell you, I think I remember" Silver responded.

"Oh come on Silvie, think, we switched places, you took my arts and crafts and I took your swim time" the creature explained.

"Scourge?" Silver asked horrified.

"Scourge? Scourge who?" Mr. Mammoth and Blaze asked.

"Oh, I am no longer Scourge, now I am Scillge!" Scourge said maniacally.

"Uh, I don't get it" Silver said.

"You know, Scourge, Gill, as in THESE THINGS THAT GREW WHEN I MUTATED!" Scillge shouted while moving his mutated gills around.

Scillge shot muck at Blaze, sticking her to a tree.

"BP!" Silver shouted.

"Step away from Miss Possible, Silvie" Scillge told Silver.

"How do you know her?" Silver asked.

"Oh, I know all about your life squeeb, it's been going great, hasn't it?" Scillge asked Silver.

"I've got some complaints but who doesn't?" Silver asked.

"Is one of your complaints that you're a stinking mutant?" Scillge asked.

"Alright son, let's take a time-out here before things get out of hand" Mr. Mammoth told Scillge.

Scillge blasted Mr. Mammoth to a tree with his muck.

"Do you mind, can't you see I'm catching up with my old camp buddy?" Scillge asked Mr. Mammoth.

"So, Silver, did you ever hear why they shut down the camp?" Scillge asked Silver.

"Uhhh, no" Silver responded.

"It turns out…you're gonna love this, the lake had been polluted by run-off from the science camp!" Scillge explained as he pointed at the sewer line from science camp.

"I thought that was band camp" Silver said.

"No, that's band camp" Scillge said as he pointed to band camp.

"Really? I thought that was clown camp" Silver said.

"No, that's clown camp" Scillge said as he pointed to clown camp which had a circus tent up with clown blowouts around it.

"Oh yeah, I love those clowns" Silver said.

"*Grunts* Okay, the point is the lake was toxic" Scillge told Silver.

"See, I knew that lake was funky, I'm glad I never went in, you on the other hand, you practically lived in that water" Silver said.

"While you made wallets" Scillge added.

"And lanyards, I ruled at lanyards" Silver added.

"Look, we know plenty of scientists, maybe someone can cure you" Blaze told Scillge.

"Science? Science made me like this" Scillge responded.

"Are you sure it wasn't the clowns?" Silver asked.

"Aren't you wondering how I jammed all your communications?" Scillge asked.

"Equipment stolen from the telecommunications camp?" Blaze guessed.

"Lucky guess" Scillge told Blaze.

"So you were behind the blowout on the bus and everything, why?" Blaze asked.

"All part of my plan to revenge against Silver Stoppable" Scillge said as he pointed at Silver.

"Part of me is terrified and yet part of me is flattered" Silver responded.

"Did I mention that contact with this muck will turn you into a mutant?" Scillge asked.

Blaze gasped.

"Just like me" Scillge said evilly.

"Well, you left that part out" Blaze told Scillge.

"This is sick and wrong!" Mr. Mammoth shouted in fear.

"AAHHH! There is no way they are going to let a squad of mutant cheerleaders in the competition" Rouge said angrily.

"There is no competition! Don't you get it? It was all a trap, and guess what Silvie? You're next!" Scillge explained.

**Chapter 4: A Slimy Situation **

Scillge started stomping towards Silver with his mutant, fish, lizard feet.

"Hey, Scillge, maybe this is a good time to sing the Camp Wannaweep Friendship song" Silver said in fear.

Scillge started spitting muck at Silver, luckily Silver ducked, jumped, and slid into Cabin 13.

"Give it up Silvie!" Scillge shouted.

"Not when I've got my old Cabin 13 escape tunnel handy" Silver said as he opened a crawlspace underneath the floorboard and went in.

"He's ditching us!" Rouge shouted angrily.

"That ditcher!" Amy added.

"Silver does not ditch! He's…" Blaze said as Mr. Mammoth started groaning.

"Mr. Mammoth, what's up with you?" Blaze asked.

"Man, my neck feels all weird and itchy and…Rings and Emeralds, I'm mutating!" Mr. Mammoth shouted.

Silver hid in the arts and crafts department, under a bear rug. He walked over to the counters and got some equipment.

Suddenly he and Cheese heard a thud.

"Uh oh" Cheese said.

Scillge blasted out of the floor, started spitting more muck, and destroying everything in the craft department. Finally he stopped and breathed heavily. Scillge looked around the craft department and found the bear rug standing up.

"Gotcha squeeb!" Scillge shouted as he removed the rug, only to find a Tiki head.

Scillge looked out the window for Silver, there was no sign of him anywhere.

Silver was tying a net together in another cabin with his lanyard skills.

"Mr. Rabbit comes out of his hole, he hops around the tree and…" Silver said while tying the net.

Cheese was chittering, he found a motor for a motorboat, and he's putting it together.

Silver and Cheese were in the motorboat, trying to get the motor to run. The motor failed.

"This does not bode well" Silver said.

"Hmm *grunts*" Cheese said as he kicked the motor and it started working.

"Go Cheese!" Silver said happily as he drove the boat.

Everyone else was still stuck on the walls and trees.

"So, he ditched you" Scillge said.

"He did not ditch us, okay? He obviously…" Blaze told Scillge as she heard the motorboat approaching.

"Found a motorboat so he could…" Blaze continued as she was interrupted.

"Totally ditch us" Rouge said angrily.

"He's out in the lake, my lake, how dumb can he be?" Scillge asked as he ran to the lake.

Mr. Mammoth was breathing heavily.

"I'm getting gills!" he cried.

Silver and Cheese were speeding in the boat but Scillge was following them.

Scillge swam down in the lake and heard the engine dying, the boat stopped.

"Cheese, didn't' you check to see if we had enough Speed Ups?" Silver asked.

Cheese chittered.

"Uh oh" he said.

The lake started bubbling, Scillge jumped out.

"Hey Silver, it's free swim!" Scillge said.

"You're on" Silver smiled as he jumped out of the boat and into the lake.

"*Breathes* Okay, this water is way too funky!" Silver said.

"You think?" Scillge asked as he jumped out in front of him.

"You can't win, Silvie, this is my element!" Scillge told Silver as he tackled him.

Scillge's foot was caught in a rope loop.

"And arts and crafts is my element!" Silver told Scillge as he grabbed the rope.

"Hey!" Scillge said.

"Now Cheese!" Silver called.

Cheese kicked the motor and the boat started speeding up. Cue the Speed Up music from Sonic Heroes now.

"Boooyah!" Cheese said in delight as he slid on the rope.

"What's going on? You were out of gas! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Scillge shouted as Scillge sped right past Silver.

"Psyche" Cheese said as dived in the lake.

The boat was out of control; Scillge was tied to the boat, begging for mercy. The boat hit a buoy in the lake, tires, the dock, and smashed into a cabin. Scillge was still tied to the boat, wheezing. Silver looked at him and smiled.

"Free swim's over"

**Chapter 5: Silver's A Hero **

The next day a Biolizard's Biohazard truck showed up at the camp to take Scillge away. Scillge was inside a net, grunting angrily.

"Let me tell you, Silver Stoppable makes a mean lanyard" Silver told Scillge.

"Hurry man, my feet are webbing as we speak!" Mr. Mammoth shouted as the Biohazard officers sprayed the muck off.

"Silver, you are still a squeeb!" Scillge shouted as he was dropped into a giant tank of water.

"And you always will be!" he continued.

"Dr. Gerald Robotnik specializes in genetic mutations" Blaze told Silver.

"So, you think you can reverse Scillge's mutation?" Silver asked.

"Well, I specialize in genetically altered rutabagas, so this should be quite a challenge" Gerald responded.

"I will have my revenge!" Scillge shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll fix him up" Gerald told Silver.

"Get normal soon, Scillge!" Silver called.

"Hey, hey, check my neck, everything cool?" Mr. Mammoth asked.

"Nice work Miss Possible" Officer Antoine told Blaze.

"Actually Officer Antoine, it was all Silver" Blaze told Antoine.

"Hahahahaha, good one young lady" Antoine laughed.

"I'm serious" Blaze said.

Silver, Mr. Mammoth, and the girls were leaving Wannaweep and congratulating Silver for a job well done.

"Nice work Stoppable" Mr. Mammoth told Silver while smacking him on the back.

"Go Silver, you rule!" The girls cheered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Cheese bowed.

"No, no, no, no, Thank you, thank you" Silver said.

Amy laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know, it's not like you're still, you know, you, but it would really stink if that jerk had turned us into mutants, and you were kind of brave and all" Rouge admitted.

"Who rocks?" Silver asked.

"*Sighs* You do" Rouge said.

"Booyah!" Silver shouted.

"Hey, listen up, the police are gonna give us a lift home, let's lock and load!" Mr. Mammoth announced.

"I'll be there in a minute, Mr. M" Silver said.

Silver looked at the destroyed cabin.

"Pretty amazing" Blaze said.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"Everything, you were awesome" Blaze said.

"Yeah, this is the one place where I know the score, where Silver Stoppable know what it takes to be the last camper standing" Silver said as he tripped on a step.

"Silver, the stuff you did, you were resourceful, you were brave, that doesn't have anything to do with this place, it's you" Blaze told Silver.

"You think so?" Silver asked.

"M-hmm" Blaze nodded.

"So on our next mission I call the shots?" Silver asked.

"We'll see" Blaze said.

"Oh, come on I know what that means" Silver said rejected.

"It means, we'll see" Blaze repeated.

"Yeah, that's a code for "not a chance"!" Silver said.

"Actually, it's code for "ferociously unlikely"!" Blaze told Silver.

"Oh, man" Silver said.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!)**


End file.
